


Dissolved

by Kittenizzy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Betrayal, Countries Using Human Names, Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenizzy/pseuds/Kittenizzy
Summary: It all started with a letter. Now the world knows about the nations' existance, and its not so welcoming to them. Being hunted by their own civilians who blame them for everything wrong with the world, they're on the run. When everyone who once followed you turns against you, who can you trust?





	1. The First To Go

England ran through the forest, panting heavily with the heft of his backpack weighing him down. Finally slowing down when he realized he lost whomever he was running from, he slumped against a tree. Sliding down to sit, he looked up at the sky, not that he could see much past the branches. He clenched his jaw and fists, trembling with anguish. 

"Dammit!" He snapped, punching the ground. "Why is this happening?!"

A month prior to this during a world meeting the countries had each recieved a mysterious letter pretaining the same message:  
"I know who you are. I know what you are. Unless you comply with my demands, the rest of the world will too."

At first no one took it seriously, they all assumed it was a prank being played on them by another country. In fact many were blaming France and Spain because of the trick they had pulled on April Fools, or America just because it seemed like something he'd do. He seemed the most suspicious when he was one of the only ones actually taking it to heart. Any thoughts he had done it left Englands mind when he snapped at everyone for not taking this as it was, a threat. Then later came only one letter addressed to them all by their human and country names:  
"You have not listened. This is your final and only other warning. Attached to this letter are my demands and a tape, I suggest you watch if you doubt me. If any of you fail to comply within 48 hours, this will be the same end you meet."

"This is ridiculous how do these keep getting in here?!" China protested. "We aren't seriously going to do this are we?!"

"No. We cannot give in to anyones demands when we don't even know whos behind this." Germany agreed, standing up.

Italy tugged on his companions sleeve terrified, receiving a comforting shoulder pat in return. "Germany, this is scaring me..."

"Hold on..." France look around nervously. "There are some nations missing..."

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything." Canada pointed out, softly. "Not everyone can always show up, theres always someone missing."

Regardless, their gazes all traveled to the tape as thoughts raced through Englands mind. Since they were all there it would take too long to do a headcount and he had a gnawing suspicion atleast one of the missing nations were linked to the eerie tape. 

"Anybody got like, a VCR or something?" Poland poked the tape, looking at it like it would bite him.

"I know where one is... Hold on a sec..." America had finally spoken, he had been terrifyingly silent the entire meeting before walking out to retrieve the tv cart.

"...Does anyone else get the feeling that bastards behind this? Because I'm definitely getting that feeling. Maybe we should kick his ass." Romano growled from his seat.

"Hai, his aura was most disturbing." Japan agreed reluctantly. 

"He is acting suspicious but we can't jump to conclusions-" Germany attempted to interviene peacefully only to be interrupted by Romano again.

"If he does something, I swear to god- He's out to get us I bet he made this whole farce up, he's behind this, he-!"

"He's not! " England snapped, effectively shutting everyone up causing them to look at him in shock, even he stopped in surprise at his sudden outburst. "I mean, he's probably... just upset because no one listened to him in the first place..."

The room stayed silent after that, the nations staring solemnly at the table, at their laps, the window, hell even the walls, anything but that dreaded tape sitting in the center.

When America returned, he had a cart with an old tv paired with a VCR/DVD duo system. He began quietly plugging everything in, he kept a  mostly calm if not angry demeanour about himself but England saw through it. It pained him to watch the others hands shake as he handled the wires, he knew he was terrified. At this point they all were. Even Prussia and Denmark, who were cracking jokes in the back earlier about how this must just be a cry for attention from a weaker nation. Now they sat silent with their respective groups. 

"Ready when you are..." America nodded to Germany.  
The German took a deep breath and approached the TV with the tape, pausing  to face everyone. He took in the uneasiness of his fellow nations and decided to make an attempt to quell it. 

"Whatever is on this tape I'm sure we've all over exaggerated in our minds. This is certainly a legitimate threat we can't take lightly, but how bad can it be? No worse than any of us have seen before. We must remember to stay united through this." His face proved he believed every word he said as he pushed the tape in.

And how wrong he was.

A shadowy figure appeared on the screen with a dark red background. 

"Hello _nations,_ " Came a warbled, obviously computerized voice, and yet it still managed to sound mocking when referring to them. "I know a few of you must still be doubting the severity of your situation. Allow me to enlighten you to what will happen if you do not follow my every word as law." 

Static took over the screen and the image of a dark room appeared. In the center was a dim flickering light above someone blind folded and bound to a chair. The camera zoomed in to get a closer look at the persons face to reveal it was a young female with brunette, curly hair covered in blood.  
"H-Hello...? Please, is someone there?!"

"Oh shit..." Denmark paled, glancing at the Netherlands, who was already out of his chair in fury, worriedly. "Ned, don't- "

"What the fuck is this?! Is this some sick fuckin' joke?!" He shouted furiously, pointing at the screen with an enraged expression.

France shakily helped Denmark pull him back into the chair. "I-I'm sure she's alright, mon ami. She's still a nation they can't kil-hurt her very much, right?"

The dutchman didn't seem convinced, watching the girl on the screen with bated breath. He let them reseat him for the time being. England could hear his blood rushing through his ears, just as worried for her, but mostly what this could mean for all of them.

No one else said anything, eyes glued to the screen in horror. A door opened and bright blinding lights flashed on to reveal just how vast the room was to the viewers. The woman's head whipped to the sound of the door.

"Who's there?! Hello?!" She pleaded, the sob clear in her voice. "Please, p-please let me go!! If its money you want I don't have much, but I'm sure I can get it for you, I-"

"The nation of Belgium," The same voice from earlier filled the room. "Emma, dear, tell me how do you think your civilians would react to knowing you're the reason for all their suffering, hm?"

"I don't understand, who are you?! How do you know who I am?!" If the country wasn't panicking before she definitely was now, struggling frantically against her bonds.

The disembodied voice ignored her, and faint shouts echoed from outside the open door. "I decided to conduct an experiment, actually. With that exact question in mind. How kind of me to do for you, you can thank me later though something tells me you won't. It's true that without your citizens or land you're no longer a nation, correct? So I wondered, how many citizens does it take to disown you till you die?"

The voices were closer now and Belgium was still attempting to negotiate her freedom, struggling more violently to escape. Netherlands sprung up again knocking his chair over, this time there was no attempt to hold him back. 

"Is this live? " He demanded, voice strained.

Canada gave him an apologetic glance. "It's a tape... Whatever we're about to see... It's already happened."

On the screen, swarms of people flooded in the room and Belgium was quickly covered, her cries of agony the only evidence she was still in the room. 

The nations watched as hundreds and hundreds of angry citizens with a thirst for blood seemed to pour in. It felt like hours before the screaming finally stopped. When it did time seemed to go to fast, an electric, high pitched buzz came through the speaker and everyone in the room dropped heavily to the ground, dead. Still in her chair sat the now unrecognizable, limp body of Belgium. She wasn't moving, healing, or anything. 

The screen switched over to different footage again, this time it was a combination of multiple news footages.

"The country of Belgium has suddenly had high economic drops-"

"-theres freakish weather all over-"

"-Farmers claim their crops have all rotten and their livestock are quite literally dropping dead in the fields-"

"-This has been the largest amount of missing persons reports in history-"

"This just in. With no explanation or warning, everyone wants to know just whats going on. The nation of Belgium has been officially dissolved-"

"You have 48 hours to make up your minds. Tread carefully." The screen turned blue signifying the end of the tape, the only sound in the room was Netherlands' haunting screams of anguish.


	2. All An Act

The silence didn't last long.

Netherlands lunged for Prussia, grabbing him by the collar with uncharacteristic rage. 

The albino looked back at the other in shock. 

 "H-hey man, what are you doing?! I had nothing to do with that-"

"No, but you are a dissolved nation! What happened to her?! Tell me-- how are you still alive?!"

Prussia frowned. "That's different... I'm not exactly dissolved, Holland, I'm just unified with Germany as the East. I don't know how or why I'm alive, but its kind of the same thing with the Italies, I guess."

"You can still talk to her." Italy piped up quietly, gently grabbing Netherlands' shoulder. The Dutchman released Prussia's collar and took a deep, shaky breath. 

"How?"

"Well, even though Grandpa Rome is dead, we can still see him and talk to him whenever we want. Sometimes he even appears to us..." Italy explained, pausing thoughtfully. "I actually have no idea how it works, it just does..."

"Okay not to, like. sound like a dick but guys, this is totally happening, like. We have to give this man what he wants or we'll all end up like her!"

"Poland, you have five seconds to shut your mouth, now is not the time. Don't you have fucking any pity?!" Denmark threatened, moving toward him.

"Don't threaten me, you Viking wannabe. You're one to talk about compassion." Poland glared back.

Prussia threw his hands up between them. "Jesus, you know the world is ending when the awesome me has to mediate," he said. "Guys, we shouldn't be fighting each other right now. Anyone who needs to mourn Belgium, please step out now. But... Poland is right. He could've been nicer about it, but he's right. We have to handle this now."

America slammed his hands on the table. "We aren't giving him shit. Have you guys read this? He's basically just telling us to hand the world over to him. He's going to kill us anyways."

"Then what do we do?" China frowned. "It's one thing if he was just threatening us larger countries, but he's going after everyone!"

England's eyes surveyed the room and the nations around him. "We do it ourselves." He spoke up finally. "If we come out to our people on our own terms, maybe we can settle this differently..."

"No, we'd be separated then." Sweden shook his head. "It's a good idea but we should be staying together."

"Civil wars will be unavoidable. " Finland agreed. "If we're apart, we can't protect each other-"

"We're being watched." Norway announced finally, his expression blank. "Do not plan so loud."

Everyone turned to him in surprise.

"How do you know?" Germany asked cautiously.

"Rooms bugged. It is of the obviousness." Norway shrugged. "He knew where we are. He had all that tech to do that. Why wouldn't he keep an eye on us to make sure we're not doing anything? We are the saying of sitting ducks."

Denmark led Netherlands comfortingly out of the room, glaring at everyone else. 

England sighed and slumped forward, rubbing his temples. Watching everyone argue was exhausting but adding the fact that they had no freedom to plot, that anything they say or do could be held against them. He frowned and tapped America on the shoulder. 

"How are you holding up?" he asked quietly.

America sighed, chin resting in the palm of his hand. "I'm fine." His stature proved he was everything but.

"Alfred, you can talk to me, you know. You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

"No! Kind of, I guess- I don't know, definitely not this though. I knew something was wrong the second we got those letters the first time. No one wants to listen to me though, no one ever does!" He snapped. "And yet I've always been right. Call it a gamble, but I know my intuition doesn't fail me."

"Don't take it to heart, Al. They never listen to anyone but themselves. Why do you think every meeting there's an argument?" England reminded him.

America shrugged, looking away. "Thanks, Artie, I just don't feel like discussing this right now. We're wasting time trying to reach an agreement. We should be preparing for war."

As he stood up, his piercing blue gaze traveled over the other man with such melancholy. 

"Hey, Art? Stay safe, okay? Don't go dying on me." America tried to sound lighthearted about it but his worry was clear. He thought this would be the last time he ever saw the nation he knew his whole life.

England couldn't help but smile at that. "I've been at the worlds' end before and made it out, old friend. This is no different. I'm more worried about how you'll fare."

They laughed together and America surprised him further by leaning down, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm serious though, please. Don't die. Promise me."

England hugged him back in shock. "Y-yeah, I promise..."

They stayed in the hug for a while before America actually left, surveying the room one last time. England wondered what was going through his head. He was probably thinking about who he might never see again when this was all over. 

"Let me know what they all say. If everyone somehow reaches the same agreement, I'm in. If not, I'll do my best to help where I can." He waved before leaving.

England watched the door for some time, heart in his throat. It seemed to finally hit, from how America was behaving, this was it. The world was really changing. This time, numerous countries were actually going to die. And it hurt. 

He watched them all from a new perspective. The way Sweden and Finland mothered over Sealand, the way Italy seemed to try and lighten the mood despite being clearly petrified of the situation, how Germany tried to keep the peace calmly as always, how France for once was silent, mourning the loss of Belgium alone, how everyone seemed to have a certain dynamic for each other. This was familiar. This was how it should've remained.

Suddenly, both Norway and Germany sprung up, shouting, "Away from the windows, get down!"

Not a second later the wall exploded, infernos flaring at them in replacement. It was like hell fire. England watched frozen in place as nations scrambled away. Screaming was echoing, shards of glass and rubble flying everywhere. 

Everyone was shoving past one another to get to the exits. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning with wide eyes to see France who seemed to be shouting something but he couldn't hear it.

"... have to go! England! Arthur, listen to me, please! Come on!" France begged, pulling him by his arm toward the door. 

England nodded, blindly running with the Frenchman, letting him guide the way. They stopped by his room where Canada was already waiting with three backpacks filled to the brim with survival necessities. 

"Helps to go unnoticed. Alfred, Ivan, and I seemed to be the only ones preparing for this." He explained, smiling shyly at England's shocked  expression, handing the two of them packs. "Al's got a car nearby, all packed up and ready to go."

Russia. That sly bastard, no one had even noticed he wasn't there at the meeting. He found himself laughing. Two of the youngest nations had been better prepared for this than the rest of them. Poor Canada looked super confused and a bit anxious. 

"Arthur, we have to go, what's so funny?"

England shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing about this is funny. Sorry... I don't know why I'm laughing..."

"Lets go," France urged. "If we get caught, we'll end up like..." He trailed off. He didn't have to say it, no one wanted him to. 

They let Canada lead them out of the building, managing to avoid most of the conflict. He was genuinely surprised at how well the younger was handling this, watching how his normally gentle face took a stone cold, focused expression.

He felt guilty, he should have been the one taking such burden. He realized the reason they weren't getting caught was because of his forethought and ability to not be easily seen.

"Matthew, where are we going?" England shouted over the screaming.

Canada said nothing, not wanting to give away their position, he guessed. France in turn put a finger over his own lips to shush England. Yet it still bothered him to put blind trust in someone else. He didn't even glance back, following the other into the woods. A stray bullet whizzed past them into a tree causing England to frown and France to pull out his own gun.

"Relax, its not for us. " Canada comforted, pointing forward. "We're almost there. America's got a car up ahead, he's waiting for us."

England thought back to when America had hugged him like it would be the last time they saw each other. Was it an act or was he genuinely worried he might not make it this far even with Canada's help? 

That stung a bit. He had survived through worse than a building exploding, but he did understand that if he were captured it would be different. This wasn't a usual war, more like a nation genocide.

He was lost in his thoughts as they strode on. A little while longer, he yelped as he felt himself hoisted in the air by strong arms, loud, boisterous laughter filling his ears. 

"Thank god, you guys made it! I was worried sick believe it or not. 48 hours my ass, I knew that guy was going to plan some sick shit. Knew it from the damn start, that's why my bro and I planned this get away." America laughed, grinning at the fuming Brit.

"Put me down!" England snapped, squirming. "Why didn't you tell me?!" He was furious. He could have helped, he could have been useful, he could've done something, anything!

America set him down and glanced at Canada guiltily. "See... You guys have a lot of friends, you would have wanted to help more than we could, and you're bad with secrets, you dudes would've mentioned it during the meeting, and that building was hella bugged."

France looked away, hurt. "Is that such a bad thing? What if they die? Maybe we should have stayed, they'll need all the help they can get..." Canada gently took him aside to talk.

"Wait, so that was all an act?" England looked shocked. "You weren't actually that upset?"

"Hollywood, baby." America winked. "But I mean... I was upset so it wasn't all an act, its just if I were actually as surprised as the rest of you I would have reacted way different, especially knowing that I couldn't save all of you..."

"Way different... so what was different about making sure the rest of us were safe too?" England argued.

"Because there was a decision to make, Artie. There was no possible way for me to save all of them, and if I'm gonna be the hero for someone I want that to be you guys. My family." America explained, trying to calm him down. "What would you have done? What have you always done? You made sure the three of us were safe first. That's what happens. And I plan to put an end to this but I had to make sure my family is safe first. Then I can start saving everyone else and beat the snot out of the fucker who started this."

England listened to him speak, a bit awestruck at how much he'd grown as a person from how he always saw him before. He was right too, he always put them first, and had the situation been any reversed he would have done the same thing. 

In fact, America and Canada had put this all together in a much better fashion then he could have done, he hadn't even seen this coming. He had no idea this was coming and he had the same amount of warning as the rest of them. 

"Hey, guys, we need to get going like... now... Waiting any longer could put them on our tail." Canada piped up worriedly.

"Right, lets get in." America pat the car, getting in on the drivers side. "Listen up, those packs we made you? Keep 'em on you at all times incase we gotta blitz. Alright?"

Canada got in the back with France, holding his hand comfortingly, they were talking too soft for England to hear, so he got in the front, glancing one last time behind them. 

"Hey." America smiled, poking him so he'd look at him instead. "Just keep looking forward alright?"

England nodded, chuckling to himself as the car started going. "Wanker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter edited by: @daltonandes  
> Check out their stuff too, they're an amazing author!


	3. How It Begins

The car ride went along smoothly, England was asleep through most of it. Head pressed against the window as a pillow, his breathing was soft and shallow, lulling America into an exhausted state. The normally energetic male pulled over and yawned rather obnoxiously, stretching his arms out wide.

"Hey, Iggy. Wake up." He gently shook the Brits shoulder a bit, successfully startling and waking him up.

"What? What is it? Is everything alright?!" England gasped, whipping his head around in search of danger. 

America chuckled a bit and nodded. "I just need someone to keep me awake. Figured waking up those two would get me killed faster then this guy chasing us..."

England scoffed and slumped back down in his seat. "Have you listened to the news yet...? What's happening? Also, where in the hell are we?"

America frowned a bit and his grip on the wheel tightened. "Yeah, I listened to it. Its all the same thing though... People are angry. Really angry. They're revolting, Art,"

"See, they seem to be blaming us for everything wrong with the world, rather than understanding who we are and what we do they seem to think getting rid of us is the only option,"

"We can't rely on immortality anymore either, I don't even know how fast we can heal now. I'll have to check later, but as of right now... There's no such thing as countries anymore," A conflicted expression crossed America's face. 

"As for where we are... About 2 hours out from Germany. I'm thinking Switzerland will be our best option here..."

England took a second to process everything said to him, gaze drifting to the road in paranoia. 

"They know who we are... We aren't immortal anymore..." He repeated, paling. "We need to test how far our healing will stretch and how human we are now."

America sighed a bit a pulled over on the side of the road beside a very dark, gloomy forest. Englands head turned sharply to stare at him in confusion, before he could voice his objection to stopping and the risks of being caught, the other smiled reassuringly. 

"Relax, we're not in any danger right now. I've been taking back roads this whole time, I figured maybe we should get out and stretch our legs. Maybe... Test how far our abilities have changed?"

England glanced back at the two peacefully asleep and snugged up in the back. "Will they be alright left alone? I don't want them in danger..."

America chuckled. "Francy Pants has been awake for maybe an hour now. He just doesn't want to wake up Mattie." 

To which recieved a very elegant middle finger from the back, Frances eyes still closed, causing the brit to roll his eyes and open the car door. "And I stopped caring."

America joined him outside, grabbing their packs from the trunk and left a pair of spare keys in the ignition. "Just incase they need to drive away without us." 

England huffed and started the trek into the woods. "I don't like that you're in charge."

"How come?" America raised an eyebrow looking only slightly offended. "I am the hero after all, ain't I?~ Saved you from that big bad hacker guy."

"You got lucky. You're just a kid, America. You could've been wrong! Don't get cocky."

"Because sitting around to be killed was so much wiser."

"Could've saved more people that way."

"Not my family."

"I thought we weren't your family. "

"Artie..."

There was a silence for a hot second and they stopped walking, car not even visible in the distance anymore 

"...Why did you save me?" England blurted out. "It doesn't make sense..."

"I wonder how the others are doing.. Do you think any of them made it out?" America avoided the question.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" He protested.

"Wait, shut it a sec." The American frowned, listening. 

"Alfred-"

America slapped his hand over the Brits mouth and crouched, pulling him down with him. "Listen." 

England made a muffled sound of anger but quieted to hear whatever the git was going on about. Someone was approaching, multiple someones.

"You really think we're gonna find any of them out here?" A rather young male voice questioned.

"If I were hiding, I'd try for here." Confirmed a gruffer tone. "Now shut it, I swear I heard something... This way..."

England glanced at America, seeing him wear a panicked yet determined expression. "Run back to the car, I'll take care of this..." He whispered, not taking his eyes off the trees. 

"Not without you," The Englishman growled back softly. "We both go back or I'll stay. You're exhausted, you've done too much already!"

"Art, nows not the time." America was getting frustrated, his jaw clenching. 

"It is the time, actually." England argued, failing to keep his voice down.

America whipped his head to glare at him, hissing in a low tone. "Are you fucking crazy?!"

The sound of a gun clicking turned their heads to see a grizzly looking man pointing a shotgun at them with a smirk. "Hey Pret, whats th' chances of finding an American an' a Brit in these parts of Europe. Together."

A younger tanned male in his mid-twenties chuckled nervously. "Not very high, Boz. Not very high at all."

"Now hold on a second, guys." America threw on his charming smile, pulling out a gun seemingly out of nowhere, but England would worry about that later. "We're doing the same thing you are. Not originally, ofcourse. We were part of an archeology team before all this."

Boz scoffed at the tale but looked a little less confident when America pulled his gun. "Lower your weapon NOW!"

"Hey, hey woah I'm not even aiming. Just proving we're hunting too. We're on the same side."

"Yeah? And whats an archeologist got doin' with a guns like that?"

"Well you never know when someones planning on stealing your finds or some theif comes into camp." America laughed as if it were the most obvious thing. England watched the exchange silently, not wanting to mess up the Americans web of lies. 

Boz lowered his gun and nodded to Pret. "Make a search on them."

Pret glanced at his partner, showing him his phone screen. "Already on it. Theres no picture for the American, but his names Alfred Jones... I'll look up England now..."

England inhaled sharply, watching Prets expression carefully. 

"Get ready to run." America muttered so quiet he almost missed it. 

He saw the colour drain from Pret's face and look back at the emerald eyed country. "Boz... Its him."

America took off in the direction of the car, his need to escape fueled by the fact that he had no idea how many people they had or if it was just them. He had to make sure France and Canada were safe. He didn't even slow when he made it to the car, jumping in and starting it, panting harshly. He forgot how much weaker he would be without citizens.

"Art, get in!" He shouted, looking at the surroundings. England was nowhere to be seen, he felt his throat close up in horror.

"Fuck!" He slammed his fist on the wheel. Not even 24 hours in and they already got separated.

Meanwhile, the hunters had moved between where America ran and England. He had no choice but to escape in the other direction. He raced as fast as he could, dodging branches, losing track of where he had come from. When bullets started being fired, he flinched. They still had no idea what the status on their healing, and this was not how he wanted to find out.

He ran for what felt like hours, the hunters long lost behind him. Either they had run out of bullets or energy, regardless they appeared to be too far behind. And he was sufficiently lost.

England took this as a chance to catch a break, sitting under a tree breathless. "Dammit!" He punched the ground in fury. "Why is this happening?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters going to switch POVs, fair warning! We'll be seeing how another group is holding up in all this~

**Author's Note:**

> Almost every nation will be mentioned atleast once!


End file.
